In the related art, a transmission unit was discussed in JP 2010-53995 A, in which a disk overlapping area where a part of an input disk and a part of an output disk are overlapped with each other is provided, and the input disk and the output disk are clamped between a pair of pressing rollers to make contact with each other in the disk overlapping area.